Assuming Control
by MechanicalRosebud
Summary: Harbinger has destroyed any hope of Shepard saving the galaxy. What will he do when he has taken his enemy as his prize? -Warning very explicit-


Hello! It's me again! I don't know if you like my stories or not but I'll keep pumping them out! Practice makes perfect after all and I am happily practicing very thoroughly! I hope you like it and as always I don't own any of these any of these characters besides giving the inspiration for my own custom Shepard 'cause I made him! With my brain! As always reviews are preferred not bashing or unnecessary yelling! Be warned this is really dark, there is lots of violence, character death and non-con so if you're not prepared for some dark stuff. Don't read. Excuse any errors or horrible misspellings you may find.

I don't own Mass Effect, or any of the characters but if I did they would spend more time bangin' each other. Hehe.

Pairing: Harbinger/Shepard(M)

* * *

Everyone was dead. The Normandy had been taken and now in the clutches of the enemy. EDI and Legion had been rewired, taken away to become part of the greater mind of the Reapers. It had happened so fast. The Normandy had been heading to Earth when Reapers began to rush them, pouring out of the darkness like demons in wait. It had ended so quickly, they barely had any chance to react at all. Everyone had been murdered viciously, Shepard had seen it with his own eyes. The screams of those being torn to shreds would never fade from his memory no death had been peaceful. No death had been merciful and swift. All had gone with blood thick in their voices and organs bared before them. An obscene twisting of bones and muscle to the pleasure of the creatures shattering the bones from fragile bodies.

Husks had torn the delicate, pulsating organs out of Tali's curved frame, ripping the mask off her face and tearing the voice from her throat. Nightmares that would haunt even the most hardened soldier for a millennia, Garrus hadn't fared much better. He had attempted to protect his beloved and was rewarded with his head slamming into the ground, bursting like an overripe fruit. Their dark blood had mingled obscenely on emotionless screens that screamed in warning, something that had come too late.

Every murder was more vicious than the last. Joker, despite being riddled with brittle bone disease he had gone the worst. They had torn him apart, pulled him to pieces and left him to scream himself unconscious to bleed out. Shepard could still see it, the Husks ripping the pilot out of his chair and gripping his arms while others grabbed his legs. It was disgusting how little effort it took them to rip the man's legs from his torso, how his arms bent sharply at unnatural angles before bone broke through fragile flesh. Shepard was a hardened soldier but even he had been forced to look away, unable to see his friend end in such a brutal manner.

He had thought he would be killed too, but no he found himself bound tightly to a slab in a viciously bright room. The light focused purposely on his eyes to prevent him able to look around, to take in his surroundings. His weapons had been stripped away, even his clothes, the cold bite of metal dug hard into his flesh even struggling sent hot shocks of agony through his taunt, stretched muscles. His limbs were pulled out to the point of pain, no muscle was spared as all strained to handle the pressure, the unnatural tug from all angles. It reminded him of Joker's torturous end. He noted he had been a fool to think he would go so easily, the one who had resisted the most against the Reapers. Against Harbringer, the forerunner of their utter defeat. No, their demise.

For all Shepard knew, the Earth could be lost now. He could have been there for hours, days or even weeks, no sense of time only the erratic beating of his heart caught in his throat. Leon Shepard felt the icy chill settling in his veins, the silence felt damning and sinister somehow the blatant starkness of his own nudity made it that much more real. That much more hopeless. He didn't know how long he laid there, muscles crying in agony, the numbness settling past ankle and wrist before the voice came.

"Shepard." Involuntary shudders went through Shepard's frame at the deep, reverting bass the voice that mocked him on the battlefield and whispered agonies that would put even the fiercest demons to shame.

"Harbinger." Shepard didn't recognize his own cracked, unused voice it was so different from the confident voice he was used to. The voice seemed to come from all over, even inside Shepard's own head as he lay there, eyes a temporary shield against the blinding light focused on him.

"You will submit. You have nothing to stand for, I have taken everything: your crew, your ship and your mission." Harbinger's voice bordered on something hinting toward pride, toward the confidence of someone that had personally seen to the brutal destruction of something so carefully built. Shepard felt something open inside of him, a gaping hole which had been filled by his goals, his friends and the love he had held for them. Gone. He didn't even feel the tears falling from mis-matched blue and green eyes.

"If it is gone what do I have to lose to refuse?" The question was wavering and weak under his undoing, Shepard could feel the seams of his existence coming undone. The very fiber of his being slipping through his fingers and disappearing with any hope that had lived inside of him before that point. Harbinger was not one to tell lies but Shepard wished he did.

"You will not, your will is broken and your mind will soon follow." A shadow fell over the light as Shepard blinked slowly eyes filled with agony from being exposed to the light for so long, the darkness was foreign. Warmth blew onto his face, a slight comfort in the shattering of his being, he could no longer feel the muscles pulled to agonizing numbness. Shepard wanted to deny his mind was slipping but he was losing everything so quickly it only felt natural it would leave too.

"Then why not just do what you plan to do? I can't resist like this." Shepard felt relief at the anger boiling in his voice something that hadn't left him yet in the darkness of his decay. The sharp clicks of locks surprised him only slightly and he should have felt alarm at the fact the restraints were retreating but he still couldn't feel his limbs, a side-effect of being bound for so long.

"You will submit of your own will." The shadow still remained and eyes focused excoriatingly slow, the pain that filled his socks was nothing compared to the hollow ache in his chest. Blood red orbs gazed down at him filled with nothing but a malice that consumed everything. A disdainful malice that had seen many things, fought in hundreds even thousands of battles only to watch on emotionlessly with the screams of a generation of deaths. Shepard felt cold gazing into those depths.

"I have destroyed all you have and there is nothing left but what I offer." Shepard gasped at the feeling that expanded in the core of his being. A pressure filled him, a strange weightlessness took over and he shook his head none of it was making sense. His vision began to expand taking in what was above him, the figure to match the voice that fueled nightmares and cold sweats in the cold nights drifting through the galaxy.

"You no longer have a place to return, all have been burned to nothing. I have stolen everything from you," Shepard felt himself blinking slowly, not quite believing the strange sight he was rewarded. The color of blood filled the eyes he gazed into not a sliver of white to be found in the emotionless pools, the color of the void, a darkness so complete draped before his eyes. Strands of hair teased the edges of his vision and a soft sound escaped him, Shepard wasn't even sure it had really happened.

A strikingly handsome visage had come into view, the unnatural eclipse of those eyes only stirring the wanton lust in Shepard's body. The sharp jawline and pale lips did nothing to sate the heat stirring all the more avidly. Was he so desperate for the touch of something alive? Did it matter as long as this creature, even Harbinger, was here to help him prove he was alive? That through the death, the destruction, the very shattering of his being he was still alive and holding onto the shreds of whatever remained of his sanity, his humanity.

Tan skin stretched over the masculine frame, dark markings covered taunt muscles, the firm build and heat that began to suffocate Shepard. The arousal burning in his veins a desperate need to feel, to have something to stir the emptiness in his chest. Dark markings rippled and glowered dangerously, clawed hands reached out only stirring desperate whimpers. Shepard abandoned all rational thought as he spread thighs racked with agony and shuddered at the smile, the predatory fangs peeking between a vicious smirk.

The slick grasp of humanity only seemed to wane under the harsh, cold gaze and Shepard couldn't recognize the burning in his eyes, the wetness on his cheek or the growing emptiness in his chest. He felt his heart breaking even as he felt his own hands sliding over years of perfected muscle, the leanness in the limbs almost feline in the rivets and contours of flesh. Beauty in human form he had heard many say in his aging years of service. He felt as though he was far away watching this happen, watching as he seemed to be wordlessly offering himself to the malicious being waiting for submission, waiting to dominant its long sought prey. He could see himself, lying prone with legs that seemed to work against him as knees rose and thighs quivering with the effort of opening themselves leaving nothing unseen, nothing hidden. There was no point of hiding anymore.

Shepard was gazing past the intricately tattooed shoulders, his mind felt like it was draining emptying of all thought and hissed at the sharp pain as he focused sharply on the dark claws pressing against his skin. They were pitch black and curved like a hawk's talon as the claw pulled back once it had its desired effect of taking Shepard's attention.

"You will look at no one but me, I hold the very instrument of your death in me." Those bloody eyes seemed to stretch into Shepard's mind, ripping apart precious, fleeting thoughts. Shattering any rise of resistance in his being as the wet streaks seemed to come that much faster and with a secret joy, Harbinger noticed the slight tremble quivering through his prey's very being and felt the sharp taste of Shepard's unbridled lust in the air between them. The human body always so willing to give in when brought to the precipice of its own doom.

Harbinger had hunted his delectable prey since the destruction of Sovereign, the Reaper who had been assigned to start the Harvest, and had taken great joy in destroying the Normandy the first time. Afterwards, he had believed the threat had been dealt with but his surprise knew no bounds during the confrontations on Horizon. Through possessed eyes, he saw the human alive and breathing, picking apart his plan and prolonging the overdue Harvest even longer. He had been furious. Harbinger had been beyond himself in rage at being forced to find alternate ways to complete his centuries-long mission and had even focused himself on learning more of his enemy, of the single human single-handedly destroying carefully laid plans.

Obssession took root in the Reaper, keeping tabs on the human closer than him or any of his crew ever knew. Every word, every step, every twisting nightmare had been seen and watched, carefully documented in the Reaper's mind through the eyes of pawns, of those who roamed the shadows of everyone's mind. It had led to Shepard's downfall. Harbinger's plan grew from simply killing the human to destroying everything around him, killing him without laying a finger on the man himself. Now, the long-forgotten heady taste of lust filled his being, it had been so long since he had bothered to take a form other than larger synthetic ship. As Harbinger looked down on the shattered man's physique, the body of his prey was begging to be ravaged, to be destroyed by his hand and violated endlessly. Eyes red as blood and cold as the darkness of space took in the visage of a man retreating into his own mind, searching for a way out of the hell he had found himself in.

Harbinger growled drawing sharp, deadly claws over Shepard's chest, the screams were music to his ears as the heady scent of blood filled his being. Intoxicating was the only word he could use to describe it, the blood made his lust all the more prominent, the torn flesh quivering in agony and the blood, darker than the deepest black, flowed beautifully dipping into the shape of Shepard's body. No, a quick death, not a slowly, agonizing method of pulling nerves from muscle and bone would sate his blood-lust, his hunger for the torment of this being. He watched as the light colored eyes seemed to fill with confusion thick with pain as shaking hands rose seemingly to survey the damage, it seemed even when his mind was attempting to retreat he couldn't avoid hard-wired soldier habits.

Shepard felt the agony thick on his body as the dark, sticky feeling of blood was a sensation too familiar. It didn't surprise him at all when he realized it was his, a slow process as his mind tried to retreat, tried to fade in the darkness flowing space to avoid the horror of it all. Screams ripped out of his throat, spine snapping up bending sharply from the slab as agony unlike anything he had felt before filled him completely. Consuming his being like a vicious flame, eager to destroy all he held in hands slick with the blood of those he'd let down. Harbinger dug sharp fangs deeper into a pale thigh, claws stabbing into scarred hips, the maniac creature's moans rose with the volume of Shepard's agonizing cry and a sharp jerk ripped flesh from white bone.

The ex-Commander's body snapped to a sitting up position, spine arched painfully as vocal cords strained to produce a scream capable of voicing the sheer pain of jagged, scissoring fangs tearing through his flesh. His body racked with agony as every slice of fang tore more flesh, separated muscle and increased the agony by tenfold. Harbinger moaned obscenely, the flesh warm and slick in his mouth, blood hot with life spiced with the flavor of a man, a man seasoned with ordeals that would have shattered any normal human. It was…indescribable. The taste, the hot blood, even the quivering flesh easily peeling away with a grind of fangs intoxicated him. He had consumed many, too many to count, a bland, endlessly flavor that drove him to his larger synthetic form. Harbinger eagerly closed razor-sharp fangs around a quivering mass of flesh and in the brief silence of Shepard's agony winding down, he tore himself back. Shepard gave a strained whine before it whittled down to nothing, the light making the wet marks on his face stand out that much more.

Harbinger couldn't help but moan, the sinewy flesh all but melted in his mouth, the blood an added spice to the taste. His body burned with lust for the flesh, to devour the man completely and to dominant the intoxicating flavor of his body. Shepard slowly tilted his head down to look at the dark pool of blood forming below his torn thigh, the bile in his throat went unnoticed at the ghastly shine of white peeking through pink, strained muscle, nerves torn jerking signals of pain that suddenly felt far away. Harbinger shuddered in ecstasy as he leaned back between Shepard's thighs, a black, thin tongue slid from between thin lips twirling in the dark, congealing blood.

The dark head, when it leaned forward all Shepard could see was darkness spilling over strong shoulders, intricate markings squirming over muscles as if alive. Shepard's eyes ran down the strong, arched back briefly wandering to follow more intricate marks before settling on the cusp of a muscled backside, flexing with the effortless, smooth working of movement. The creature's skin was a darker tan than his own, more natural and exotic as Shepard briefly pondered what kind of creature Harbinger had been before the task of destruction had been given to him. Had he destroyed his own kind with the same cold malice he had destroyed countless other civilizations?

"Your thoughts are not your own." Shepard shuddered at Harbinger's voice, the deep bass reverting through his body as those bloody orbs looked up at him fangs stretched in a threatening grin. "I consume all what I was, what I am is of no consequence. I hunger and I consume endlessly, only sated when the last creature draws breathe screaming for mercy. For death that I bestow slowly, tearing apart the very fabric of their being." Shepard didn't realize he had been pushed onto his back until he had been locked far into the gaze of madness itself.

"Would you like to see it? See their suffering?" Shepard couldn't breathe with those eyes so close, they were so damn dark and shapes…He began to see shapes, the writhing of agony as a whining crescendo filled his head. Flashes, flashes of flesh being torn, skin ripped peeling from muscles, nerves finely cut, the bodies pilling upon each other. Shepard wanted to scream but, with a steely reserve he didn't know he still held, he didn't. The flashes, the screams faded as quickly as they had come as pain caused him to wince sharply. It took a moment to realize Harbinger had pushed his thighs further apart and even longer to register the lust burning in his eyes, in the brief touches along his sides.

Shepard never had a chance to fight. Screams filled the air once more as blood seeped through Shepard's fingers, his hands desperate to hold the gashes that tore across his face. Harbinger had struck so quickly the only thing Shepard had seen was the flash of claws before his eyes had been rendered useless. Harbinger breathed in deeply of the thick scent of copper, his body stretched over Shepard's the body he was occupying served to mock the humanity the man had desperately tried to save. Shepard flailed uselessly as the soft pressure of another body made itself known, unable to see and blinded with the agony still fresh disoriented him. Harbinger only grinned sadistically, dark markings rushing from his body and flowed over Shepard, seeping into his wound as the man screamed jaw tight from the agonizing twisting stabbing through his nerves. The marks spread binding the man down, ready to relinquish any resistance and even sealed the wound on his thigh. No good in his prey dying before he even managed to stake his claim, something that was far overdue.

Harbinger purred body sliding against Shepard's obscenely, naked skin highly sensitive from pain and lust. A moan mingled with a sharp gasp, Shepard jerking hard realizing his hands were bound to his face unable to move from the position they had been in to desperately hold his torn face together. The dark markings flared, twitching wildly as it bound the human male tightly even forcing muscles to force an unnatural stillness about his body, not even allowing the barest tremble if Harbinger did not will it.

It was almost too much of a victory to see his adversary and prey stretched before him akin to a lamb laid out before its throat was slit. The victory that swelled in his chest was sweet, unbearably satisfying as he leaned down tongue eager as he tasted the skin stretched over a sculpted chest. His tongue eagerly flicked at newly forming beads of perspiration, delicious thrills running through him at the salty, faintly coppery taste. The tightly stretched skin over muscle trembled, a weak motion that Harbinger allowed, words only worked for so long, one's body gave away all the information anyone ever needed. His patience quickly ran thin as he watched sharp claws slip further, he noted the cherry red erection straining between Shepard's thighs. He was amused at the fact, the Commander could even manage to be aroused in the slightest as thin claws dragged harshly down pale skin arms unable to pull away from the torturously slow tear into twitching muscle.

Shepard could smell the blood before tasting it on the back of his tongue, he was only mildly surprised he couldn't bring himself to scream, the pain still horrid across his face. The deep gashes splitting open on his arms was almost a distant hum compared to the burn of torn flesh, the feel of a sharp claw bursting a delicate eyeball was not a pain to forget so quickly. He didn't move much as his hands fell away from his face and returned to his sides, he didn't dare to open his eyes the fear of damaging what was already ruined lingering on him.

"So fragile you humans are it makes it so difficult to keep you intact when breaking you is so…tempting." The deep baritone was almost a sweetness, a drifting focus to break away from the thrumming agony filling all parts of his being. Everything seemed so far away and strange in the darkness of his vision. He couldn't even summon the will to fight as warm flesh brushed against his thighs, the sharp tip of claws trailing over his hips, shuddering at the careful, almost intimate gestures. A brief graze against his hip was his only warning.

A strangling sound escaped Shepard's throat as Harbinger spilt his body apart, forcing tight muscles to take his sharply ridged cock. Claws tearing into Shepard's hips once more as Harbinger pulled the unwilling, struggling body harder against him. Arms bound tightly by the dark markings prevented Shepard from struggling as valiantly, a sickening ache lingered in the pit of his stomach at the intrusion. Harbinger growled darkly as his grip slipped in the blood and torn flesh, a sharp crack forced more strangled cries. The Reaper only mutely noted that his claw had hit bone to draw such a bodily response, soft sighs mingled with the hoarse cries as the dominating creature rolled his hips slowly. The pain still fresh to Shepard's nerves kept his body unrelentingly tight, muscles spasming around the intrusion. The heat of Shepard's body was almost too much, the sweet twist of pleasure caused the Reaper to moan, the constriction of muscles locking around the ridges of his cock only intensified the twisting in his groin.

For a moment, only Shepard's ragged panting could be heard as the pain began to dim, the dark marks stretched over his shredded flesh to prevent him from bleeding out, the strange warmth excited damaged nerves, giving the man an odd feeling in his groin. Not quite pleasure but far from unpleasant, through the horror of his pain Shepard's erection maintained persistently and only caused an urge for motion since Harbinger had stilled, his body calling to Shepard's basic want of something to hold onto. A pathetic escape from all that had transpired.

Shepard couldn't see, his vision had gone with the swipe of thin, deadly claws across his face but now the pain was gone. The only clue was the cool rasp of something sliding across his cheek and over what remained of mis-matched eyes that had seen worlds burn at the whim of the Reapers. Suddenly, everything seemed unbearable clear. How it all was going to crash down upon him. He was nothing now without a galaxy to save, faced with the ultimate loss he understood, even if it was for a moment, why his body was reaching out for the Reaper. Harbinger was all he had left.

He would suffer a fate far worse than death.

When Harbinger began to thrust, Shepard's body responsed in earnest, cracking alive like an electric wire as pale thighs hugged tan hips close. The Reaper didn't hold back the malicious grin that lingered, claws screeching against the metal on either side of Shepard's head, tangled slightly in the light hair. Harbinger took it in the sight before him. The dark marks covering the ruin of Shepard's eyes, the firm, taunt flesh torn in so many places. The strong thighs that trembled slightly even as they had locked themselves around his waist, he pried the thighs open, holding them there as he saw himself fucking the human, his ridged cock disappearing into the painfully hot body below. He couldn't help but feel that swelling sense of victory, a feeling of complete dominant over his adversary. How quickly the mighty fell.

Letting go and putting his claws back where they rested near Shepard's head, he hummed sweetly at the pressure of the thighs once more hugging his waist. Purring softly at the deep-seated warmth, Harbinger thrust viciously grinding hard against the twitching muscle forcing it to stretch wider for him. To let him in. Shepard mewled pathetically, shuddering at the roughness, the odd sensation of sharp ridges catching and sliding deeper inside it only fed the fire in his belly. The Commander didn't even taste the blood as teeth sawed into his lip, unwilling to show Harbinger how much he was feeling, what he was experiencing with his cock forcing itself deeper with every thrust. Even with Kaidan, Shepard had never felt himself being penetrated so deeply, his blindness only seemed to make his situation worse. Everything felt so much more intense, the sickening slickness of his blood and their juices lubricating their thighs. Shepard felt a twist in his stomach at the thought, it was getting so much harder for him to think.

"Give in, Shepard. Give in like your body has," holding Shepard's thighs as far apart as they would go, the Commander wasn't able to hide the bobbing erection leaking pre-cum between his thighs. The realization only increased his shame, something further to mock his baser needs.

"You cannot deny me, Shepard." A sharp thrust made Shepard gasp as Harbinger thrust his mouth onto Shepard's a vicious, painful mockery of a kiss. The Reaper made clear, he would violate every hole and expanse of flesh on Shepard, leave nothing untouched, nothing unscarred by his claws. A clawed hand trailed along the stiff erection caught between them, Shepard thrust his head back in a scream. Fangs tore into the vibrating throat as he twisted the straining shaft painfully, Shepard's body stiffened rigidly as he came. Harbinger tore away from Shepard's throat with a growl, shoving hard into the twitching muscles fucking the clenched passage as he came thunderously with a sound no human could emit. To Shepard it sounded less of a scream and more of a call, a claiming of something long overdue but his mind was far too gone as blood stained black filled his vision. The cool rasp of the shadows sliding over him only brought the darkness in closer.

"Even Death can not save you from me, little shepard." Shepard could almost say he felt the soft touch of lips before the darkness took him. Harbinger gazed once more at his prey, pale from blood-loss but not dead, only weakened. The Reaper pulled from the lax body, savoring the pleasure it gave him to know what he had done. Slowly, he stretched himself over Shepard, the prone man silent in his unconscious state. Harbinger smiled a vicious smile, teeth bared to full, dark with blood as the shadows began to fill the room.

"Assuming control," the voice filled the room, as it began to quake and the light disappeared, everything was filled with darkness.

"I will never let you go." The set of blood red eyes were soon joined by another.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I should keep this a one-shot or make it longer with several chapters. Please lemme know! As the first Harbinger/Shepard(M) fic I am very proud of myself! Hope it wasn't too mushy or sappy, enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! No flames please, only praise and helpful criticism. LOVE YA! -kisses-


End file.
